


pout

by HeartonFire



Series: let me kiss your lips so i know how it felt [6]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light M rating, Morning Kisses, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartonFire/pseuds/HeartonFire
Summary: One person pouting, only to have it removed by a kiss from the other person.Very light M rating for implied sexual content.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Karen Page
Series: let me kiss your lips so i know how it felt [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014792
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	pout

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by [mattmurduckk](https://mattmurduckk.tumblr.com) from [this prompt list](https://heartonfirewrites.tumblr.com/post/634505813224996864/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts).

Karen wasn’t sure she’d ever get used to this: Frank, asleep in her bed, while she got ready for the day. He looked so peaceful when he slept. His demons couldn’t follow him into his dreams. Not anymore.

He stirred, like he could feel her eyes on him. His dark eyes fluttered open and he blinked against the morning sunlight until his gaze focused on Karen and he smiled.

She knew she’d never get used to that: the way Frank’s whole face would brighten when he saw her, the way his eyes crinkled at the corners and the permanent furrow between his brows softened at moments like these.

“Morning,” he mumbled, rubbing a hand over his face as he sat up. He’d been working late at the construction site, and Karen felt like they hardly saw each other. As much as she hated to wake him, she loved to see him like this, hair mussed and eyes still heavy with sleep. 

Frank reached for her and she sank down on the bed, trying not to calculate exactly how late she would be if she didn’t leave in the next two minutes. 

“You sure you have to go to work?” he said, one hand closing around Karen’s waist and tugging her closer. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck and his beard tickled against her skin. “You could stay.”

“Frank,” Karen said, her voice turning into a whine when Frank’s teeth grazed her earlobe. He was very good at distracting her when he put his mind to it. “I have to.”

He hummed and continued to kiss down her neck, brushing her hair off her shoulder. Karen leaned into the touch and felt that spark she always felt whenever Frank touched her like this. She sometimes still couldn’t believe it, sometimes still wondered when he’d be torn away from her again, but not when he was touching her. The only thing she could focus on was Frank’s mouth, his hands, his everything, and he knew it.

“We have a big case,” Karen tried to protest, but when she glanced at Frank’s face and saw that he was pouting, actually _pouting_ at her, she laughed and kissed it away. Frank groaned when she licked into his mouth and pulled her over to straddle his lap.

Karen ground against him, her skirt riding up her thighs. Frank took full advantage, rough palms scraping against her skin and sending sparks racing over her body.

“I’ll drive you,” Frank said, kissing her again and pulling her down to press her body against his. “After.”

Karen smiled. Work could wait.


End file.
